The present application relates generally to the field of catheter systems for performing diagnostic and/or percutaneous coronary intervention procedures. The present application relates specifically to a guide catheter control in a robotic catheter system.
Vascular disease, and in particular cardiovascular disease, may be treated in a variety of ways. Surgery, such as cardiac bypass surgery, is one method for treating cardiovascular disease. However, under certain circumstances, vascular disease may be treated with a catheter based intervention procedure, such as angioplasty. Catheter based intervention procedures are generally considered less invasive than surgery.
During one type of intervention procedure, a guide catheter is inserted into a patient's femoral artery through an introducer and positioned proximate the coronary ostium of a patient's heart. A guide wire is inserted into the guide catheter typically through a hemostasis valve and maneuvered through the patient's arterial system until the guide wire reaches the site of the lesion. A working catheter is then moved along the guide wire until the working catheter such as a balloon and stent are positioned proximate the lesion to open a blockage to allow for an increased flow of blood proximate the lesion. In addition to cardiovascular disease, other diseases may be treated with catheterization procedures.